34th_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The 61st Hunger Games
"The years where when they have not protected it well - one year a pack of hideous reptiles destroyed it..." -Katniss talking about the 61st Games The winner of these Games was Tiffany Waxler at age 18. These Games we're popular and were mentioned by Katniss once, and they took place when she was 3 years old. Pre-Games She was also mentored by Greir Rollo. Her odds of winning that year were 8 - 1. During the reaping, after she is picked to be in the Games, her boyfriend (Chase) volunteers to be the male tribute in the Games so they can still be together, desipte him knowing that one of them will make it out alive if District 10 wins. During the parade, Tiffany and her boyfriend dress up as ranchers. During her interview, she acted very nice and sweet to Caesar and to the crowd. Tiffany's boyfriend is said to act silent and deadly. 61st Games Tiffany and Chase are one of the ones to enter the bloodbath. When Tiffany was fighting the girl from District 7, she is tripped by the other girl's foot and she lands on her face. Tiffany's about to get slaughtered when Chase takes the nearest weapon and decapitates the girl from 7 with a battle axe. Chase pulls Tiffany up and they exchange kisses. Tiffany grabs the tomahawk from the dead girl. A boy is about to run up behind Chase and kill him, but Tiffany throws the tomahawk like its as light as a pencil, with the weapon getting in the boy's chest, puncturing his heart. Chase thank his girlfriend for saving his life. Later, when they roam the arena with four backpacks and their weapons, and they avoid the salt flat part of the arena. While running in a random direction, they find more and bushes. And they're there for a reason too. On day 4, the lovers encounter the pair from 6, both small and lanky children. However, the girl from 6 has a slingshot. The slingshot isn't loaded with rocks, but with knives, and when the lovers attack, Chase gets a knife launched in his stomach. This angers Tiffany so much that she kills both of the kids in no time flat. Tiffany's boyfriend only recovers since Tiffany knows how to use the arena like a pharmacy, making many medicines that eventually get her boyfriend back on his feet. It takes them two days to do this. When they run out of food, they receive a sponsor that has lots of food in it, and they ration it perfectly. At this time, the Career's food supply is destroyed by a pack of hideous reptiles, and they even manage to kill one of the Careers too. After eating what was left of the meal they received, they searched for food. They get attacked by Tracker Jackers. They don't hurt Tiffany, but they severely injure her boyfriend. At this point he can't take the pain and stabs himself in the chest, right where his other wound was, killing him. Tiffany didn't stop him in time from him committing suicide. This all explains why this made her such a mean person. At this point, she had nothing to lose, so she goes on a killing spree. When chasing down the last career on day 19, they both run into the mighty Minotaur. The thing has only killed two people before them and is thirsting for more blood. When they were running away from the beast, Tiffany takes Chase's axe and slams it into the other girl's chest, causing her to fly back in the minotaurs hands and she is eaten, killing her, and crowning Tiffany the winner. Post-Games After this, some people theorized that she was sold into prostitution by the Capitol, but this can't be confirmed yet. It's also known that her friendly personality changed into a bitter, nasty and mean personality and she was a morphling addict.